This invention relates to copper base alloys which are capable of attaining both high strength and high electrical conductivity through control of the precipitation hardening characteristics of the alloy.
The copper base alloy contains small additions of chromium, zirconium and iron. The iron addition serves to reduce the quench sensitivity of the alloy by slowing down the precipitation kinetics.